Unexpected Gift
by SerinityForeva
Summary: Yohji steps out into a horrible storm, causing him to remember a love he once had. A bad feeling washes over him and he senses his first love is dead. He soon gets a call forcing him to fly to New York City for the reading of the will. What he gets is som


Title: Unexpected Gift

Pairings: Yohji/Aya Omi/Ken

Rating: 16+ for language

Disclaimer: I own Sei and Tea, but not Weiß.

A/N: Oh, and even though Sei is a boys name, I liked it so I used it as a girls name. I sowy! >. 

** Prologue**

Let's see...Kritiker is requesting that I write a statement concerning Sei Madison. It happened about five years ago. Tea and I had been dating for three years, and we were already in our senior year in high school. I loved her so much, even more than Auska. We made so many promises, shared so many hopes and dreams. She was a foreign exchange student from America, but besides her looks you could never tell. She spoke perfect Japanese.

It was the night of our graduation. We had checked into a nearby hotel for the weekend. That night, I proposed to her. To my uttermost joy, she said yes. We were so happy.

But, sadly our love and celebrations were not meant to be. Her parents forced us apart after they had heard about their daughter and myself. They never liked me and only let us date because they thought what we had was just some stupid high school couple crush. But when they found out that it was more than that, they forced her to marry another man in America. We were never to see or speak to each other again.

But, fate has this terrible habit of twisting and causing all hell to break loose such as it has with me recently.

In short, Sei Madison is my daughter. Well, mine and Tea's.

I suppose you would like to know how I found this particular information out. Well, lemmie tell ya. When your boyfriend is Aya Fujimiya and you find out you have a five year old daughter, it's not going to be pretty.

But , Aya is actually a pretty understanding man. Who woulda thunk it, eh?

Well, alright. This is how it happened. It all started on a very stormy afternoon. I stepped out of the flower shop to stare at the dark foreboding clouds. Something inside me sunk, my stomach and heart clenched painfully. I didn't know just then why. Tears filled my eyes as giant drops of rain fell from the clouds. No matter who or where you are, you usually take a bad storm such as this, as a bad omen.

Ah, hell. Let me just tell it to you as if you were a third person omniscient. Here goes nothin'.

CHAPTER 1

"Alright Yohji, I'm off to school. Because of the weather the shop shouldn't be too busy. Keep an eye on things, and close up at noon if the weather doesn't change." Omi rattled as he grabbed his bag and keys to his new Yamaha dirt bike Ken had given him on his eighteenth birthday (that's right, people. Our little chibi is an official adult now. Almost brings tears to my eyes!...almost).

I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill, Chibi. Go to school."

Omi nodded absent mindedly and ran out of the shop.

I shook my head with mild bewilderment. "I can't believe that boy is actually going to ride his dirt bike to school in _this_ weather."

I felt a thin yet muscular arm wrap around my waist. "You know," I whined, "you could make some kind of noise before scaring the shit outta me."

He laughed and his grip around my waist tightened. "What, and miss your look of surprise? Which I must say makes you look even sexier."

"Aya Fujimiya, you flatter me." I said with a laugh as I bent down to kiss his soft lips.

"I've got a few errands to run. I'll be back around two o'clock." He kissed me again, then grabbed his keys. "I love you."

"I love you too. Drive carefully."

He gave me a soft smile and waved before heading out the door.

All alone. Ken had gone on a two week soccer trip to a camp as a counselor for the little kids. Hence to Omi's dipstickiness. Omi was at school until eight o'clock. Him and his stupid extracurricular activities. I have no clue how he can go to school, cram school, participate in four extracurricular activities, date Ken, and work for Weiß all at the same time. He's nuts! And Aya was self explanatory. He had errands.

I sighed and sat on the stool behind the register. Omi was right. Thanks to the weather, I was going to have one hell of a boring day at the shop. Oh, well. At least I can close up early, today. Yay! -

I stared blankly through the new glass doors of the shop. The clouds were black. I'm not kidding they were solid black. Not gray, not dark blueish, black. I've never seen that happen here in Japan before. Hummm...maybe I'll go check it out.

I made my way over to the doors, I reached out to the door handle, but jumped back as a loud clap of thunder erupted from outside. It was so loud, the whole shop shook.

"Jesus!" I cried. Wow, I'm a guy who lives on not being shocked, startled, afraid, surprised, and/or scared shitless. Yet, I had been at least three of those in a fifteen minute period. This sucks.

I bit my lower lip and shoved the door open. I was instantly hit with a strong and powerful wind. I didn't notice the wind before. Actually, I could have sworn there was none before I stepped out of the shop. How odd. Oh, well.

My clothes (which consisted of a white undershirt, and an old pair of blue jeans) were billowing madly around my lean body as I brought my hand up to my eyebrows to keep the flying debris from getting into my eyes. I stared up at the dark foreboding clouds. Something inside me sunk, my stomach and heart clenched painfully. I have no idea why but I was in pain. Tears filled my eyes as giant drops of rain fell from the clouds. No matter who or where you are, you would usually take this as a bad sign.

I froze. Everything became clear to me. Once again, I'm clueless to how this happened, or even why. But it seemed as everything just stopped. All was quiet and dead still. Only I was moving, and that was just to breathe. My hand was still up by my eyes, my soaked and wrinkled clothes still clung tightly to me. "Tea," I breathed. "Damnit!"

Just then, everything came flooding back. The noise, the smells, the motion, everything, including my memories which never really left me. Just, went away on a little vacation for five years.

Tea. How could I have forgotten her? How? Why? I sank to my knees. She's dead. I know it. This storm, everything in me, it was a sign. She's dead! I slammed my balled fists down on the cement, my head bowed down in shame as the tears continued to flow.

Just then, the rain gradually eased up and a small opening in the clouds allowed a small ray of sunlight to beam down on me. I looked up at it, and felt everything inside me warm up.

She forgave me. She never forgot about me, like I had her. But she still forgave me. "Thank you." I whispered. Soon, all the clouds drifted on, leaving Japan smelling of fresh rain. I wiped my cheeks free of tears, then turned and sauntered into the Koneko. I still felt numb and ashamed, but with a strong sense of happiness.

I mopped up the water that had forced itself in from the rain when I opened the doors a few minutes ago. As I replaced the mop in the storage closet, the phone rang. Thinking it was an order, I cleared my voice and tried my best to act normal and nonchalant. "This is the Koneko, how may I help you?"

"Hi, is this Yohji Kudou?"

My eyebrows furrowed together intently. "Yes it is, who's calling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Bridget Martinson. I'm calling from the New York Insurance company. Do you happen to know a Tea Madison?"

My body turned to ice. I paused before answering. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she died early this morning of cancer. It seems she wanted you to come to the reading of her will. Do you think you could attend?"

"When is it?" I asked, my voice sounding more strained than I have ever heard it.

"It's this Friday at 4:00 p.m.."

I sighed. "Yeah. I'll be there."

"Good, I'll see you then Mr. Kudou, and again I am sorry for your loss."

I hung up the phone. Yeah, sorry my ass. I feel like I had just gotten stabbed through the stomach by Aya's katana. I picked up the phone again and dialed the number for the airport. This is going to be fun, I thought sarcastically.

Aya shoved his way through the front doors of the Koneko, carrying four large bags of...whatever.

"Yohji, I'm back!"

Silence.

"Hey, Yohji! Where are you?"

Silence.

"Yohji?" He asked, panic slowly making its way through his body. He sat his bags down and checked the shop. Nothing. He ran down to the mission room. Nope, not there either. Frantically, he ran upstairs to the room he and Yohji shared. He threw open the door, and to his utter shock, many of Yohji's things were missing. Including Yohji himself.

"What the--," he asked nobody in particular. He was turning to check the other rooms, when he saw it.

He padded his way over to the bed and plucked up the note from the pillow.

My dearest love,

I am sorry I had to leave without informing you.

An emergency has occurred and I had to leave to America.

I will be back in about a week, so please do not worry.

I'll give you a call as soon as I get into my hotel.

I love you, and I'm giving you a hug right now.

Forever yours,

Yohji Kudou

Aya wasn't sure weather to be completely outraged, or relieved that nothing bad had happened to his love. He decided to go for the latter. He knew that Yohji loved him, and would never leave unless he absolutely had to.

He plucked his apron from the wrack and opened the shop again because the weather had improved. That and he wanted to keep from worrying about Yohji. What was the emergency? Why did he have to go to America?

He chastised himself for questioning his Yohji. He trusted him, and he had to just keep things organized while he was away. He uttered a soft prayer in his head for Yohji to return safely.

Just then, the bells to the Koneko chimed as the parade of school girls filed in. "Welcome to the Koneko. Let me know if you need any help." He said with a small smile. Everything is going to be okay, he told himself. He always is.

TBC

Okidoki. I know this isn't the best fanfic ever, but it sounded better in my head. Things will start picking up in the next chapter. I promise!

R&R! I LIVE OFF OF MAIL AND REVIEWS!

¬¬ yeah, I'm a little weird.

Yohji: Shit, why did I have to have a kid? I use protection! Even then! WHY ME?

Me: Because I am evil.

Yohji: Damn.


End file.
